BechloeSummerCamp
by Lindsey8601
Summary: Beca is forced, by her dad, to go to a three week long summer camp on the other side of the country. She is absolutely dreading it. But could a certain blue eyed, red haired girl change her mind? (If you have wattpad, read this on there. Ill be editing the chapters regularly so the writing will be a bit better quality @lindskapcimi)
1. Airport

A/N this story is based on a summer camp that I have actually attended for the last six years (I aged out this summer ). Most if not all of the aspects of the camp will be based on my camp. Okay onto chapter 1. Enjoy.

All the girls are 16 years old in this story.

**Beca POV**

To

I just arrived at LAX and was greeted by a counselor in a green t-shirt that said "Catalina Sea Camp 2016 Staff". I was not excited for the next three weeks. My dad thought it would be a good idea for me to get out of the house for a while, so he decided to sign me up for a sea camp that lasted three weeks. Why he thought I would like this camp? I have no idea. I don't like the ocean, I don't like being outdoors, and I don't like not having internet access. That's right, there's no internet here. I won't even be allowed to have my phone or laptop which means I won't be able to mix for three weeks. My dad thinks that I'll be able to make friends but I really doubt it. People don't typically want to be friends with someone like me.

The counselor, Laura Baldwin, happens to be my counselor for the session. She tells me that i am the last camper to arrive and i immediately get embarrassed because I probably made everyone wait for me to get there. We started walking down to baggage claim, which is where everyone else is waiting. I think she could tell that I don't want to be here, because after a couple minutes, she stops asking me questions and trying to get to know me.

"So, a some of your cabin mates are here: Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, and Flo. There are ten of you and the rest are already at the boat." Laura told me.

10? I have to live in a room with 10 total strangers for three weeks.

I manage to keep a straight face as I nod in response. A couple of seconds later, we get to baggage claim and i immediately see a huge group of campers and counselors. I feel my self immediately retract back into my shell as I make my way over to grab my two giant suitcases. Laura leads me over to where the rest of the girls in my cabin are standing. She begins introducing me to them, but I stop listening as soon as I lay eyes on a redhead who I know now is named Chloe. She has long red hair and is wearing a plaid skater skirt paired with a grey and white striped cropped short sleeve sweater type thing. I swear I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life.

Did I not mention that I am

very gay. Cause I am. One of the many reasons that people don't like to know me.

My eyes lock onto her baby blue eyes and she flashes me the biggest smile. Great. We're not even at camp and i already have a massive crush on one of the girls in my cabin. This could not get any worse.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Laura say "and this is Beca!"

I awkwardly wave to everyone. I'm taken aback when Chloe wraps her arms around me. My entire body tenses up and I feel my heartbeat increase from the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I let out a huge sigh of relief when she lets go of me.

"Sorry. I'm a bit of a hugger" she says and I swear my heart skips a beat when I hear her angelic voice.

"It's fine" I manage to squeak out and I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Could I be anymore awkward??

Before I can't further humiliate myself, one of the counselors tells us to grab our bags so that we can start making our way to the bus.

"Hey Bree, do you mind if I sit with Beca on the bus" I'm shocked to hear Chloe ask, I'm assuming Aubrey, from behind me. Why does she want to sit with me.

"Yeah sure. I'll just sit with Stace" Aubrey replies.

However, I'm even more surprised by what Chloe says next.

"Are you finally gonna make a move on her this summer? You've been pining after her for how many years now?"

Aubrey likes girls? And Chloe is okay with it? That means she probably wouldn't care IF, emphases on if, she ever finds out that I'm gay.

"Shut up. What about you? Are you and Tom gonna get back together for the summer?" Aubrey asks Chloe and I feel my heart sink.

Chloe is straight and already has someone waiting for her at camp. I mean technically she could be Bisexual, but with my luck, that's not very likely.

"I'm not sure. I kinda have my eye on someone else" Chloe responds.

"What!?! Who?!? Why didn't you tell me? Chloeeeee you're supposed to tell me these things"

"I only just met umm ..." I don't hear the rest of her sentence cuz she lowers her voice. But I don't pay any attention to it. i don't want to know who she likes.

A couple of seconds later, I feel a presence next to me and I look up to see Chloe smiling down at me.

God she's beautiful.

"Hi" she says cheerily. I respond with a quiet "hello"

"Do you mind if I sit with you on the bus?" She asks me.

"Why?" I blurt our before I can stop it. I slap my hand over my mouth and my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She giggles and oh my god her laugh is the most magical thing I have ever heard.

"You're cute" she says and I swear my heart nearly explodes. "I just wanna get to know you. I mean, we are going to be living together for the next three weeks. I also should probably warn you about some of the girls" she tells me. When she sees my confused face, she elaborates, "it's nothing bad. They can just be a little much sometimes. Especially Fat Amy. Yeah, she calls her self that 'so twig butches like us don't do it behind her back'. She is quite the character but you'll get used to it. Stacie and Aubrey have HUGE crushes on each other but are both too scared to do anything about it. It's honestly kind of entertaining. Everyone else is pretty chill though."

"How do you know so much about everyone?" I ask her.

"Oh, we've all been coming here for years. I first came when I was 9, along with Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, and Cynthia Rose, and then everyone else has been coming for about 3 years. We've roomed together every year." She explains and I nod.

"Have you talked to Laura at all?" Chloe asks and I nod again, "she's really cool isn't she, we had her as a counselor a couple years ago"

"Nice" I say quietly in response.

Im going to be the new girl in this group. And that is never a good thing.

**Chloe POV**

I AM SO EXCITED. It's finally time to go back to camp. I've been waiting all year for this day. Aubrey and I fly in together from Florida and are greeted by Laura.

"Hey girls!" She says excitedly hugging each of us, "You're in my cabin this year."

"Yes!" Aubrey and i say simultaneously and she laughs.

"Who else is in our cabin?" I ask.

"It's you two, Amy, Stacie, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, CR, Lilly, and a new girl named Beca. So basically your usual cabin, plus one"

Since we are the only campers flying in from Florida, we head straight down to baggage claim to meet everyone. Stacie is already there and I notice her before Aubrey does. I take this as an opportunity to tease Bree.

"Hey Breeeee, your girlfriend is here" I say teasingly. She punches my arm and tells me to shut up.

"BREE, CHLOE" i hear Stacie shout as she runs up to hug us. We haven't seen her since last summer. I notice how Stacie and Aubrey's hug lasts a little longer and I smirk to myself. Gosh, they are so oblivious.

Within the next hour and a half, the rest of the girls start arriving. Eventually, Laura goes back up to the terminals after telling us that Beca is here and that she is the last camper to arrive.

I'm excited to meet her. I wonder what she'll be like.

About 20 minutes pass before I see Laura walk down the stairs with a timid looking brunette. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a gray short sleeve shirt with a leather jacket over it, and black combat boots. I notice that she has a thick border of black eyeliner around her eyes and multiple piercings lining her ear. And I have to admit, she is stunningly beautiful.

"Is that Beca? She looks a little too 'alternative' for this camp" I hear Aubrey remark from beside me. I slap her shoulder and tell her to "be nice".

Laura introduces Beca to us, but I notice that Beca's eyes never leave mine. After Laura introduces everyone, i pull Beca into a hug. I can tell she is not use to this by the way her body tenses up. But I can't help but notice the way our bodies seem to fit together perfectly.

I pull away and apologize while telling her that I'm a bit of a hugger. She tells me that it's fine as her sheets turn a light shade of pink. She is so freaking adorable.

As we begin walking to the bus, I ask Aubrey if I can sit with Beca on the bus. After asking if she's finally gonna go for Stacie, she asks me about Tom. He was my camp boyfriend last summer, but I haven't really talked to him since then.

"I'm not sure. I kinda have my eye on someone else" I tell her. She immediately starts questioning me, causing me to reveal that I have only just met them, and that they are a girl. She continues asking me questions and I answer in a whisper considering the girl I like is standing in front of me. Yup I have a crush on Beca. But I mean, can you blame me? Aubrey eventually catches on from the looks I keep sending towards Beca.

"I see. You like the alt girl. We're gonna talk about this later" she tells me in a whisper.

"I know. And stop calling her that!" I hiss.

She resides her hands in surrender cause me to roll my eyes and chuckle before walking up next to Beca and start taking to her. We talk a little bit on the bus but I can tell she just wants to listen to her music, I let her. I can't help but sneak glances at her. She looks so much more relaxed than she did at the airport. And the sun shining through the bus windows makes her beauty stand out even more. I wonder if she likes girls. God I hope she does.


	2. DoYouLikeChloe?

**Beca POV**

Once we get on the bus, I pull out my phone and put my headphones on. I see Chloe's face turn into one of disappointment and I immediately feel bad. I pull my headphones off, put them around my neck, and turn to face Chloe.

"Sorry. Its just i won't be able to listen to my music while we're there which is kinda a big deal for me. So I figured I would try to get as much in as possible," why am I telling her all this? It's not like she even cares. She is probably only sitting with me because she feels bad that I would've been sitting alone. "Sorry. You don't care."

"No, it's fine. I was just hoping to get to talk to you that's all. So you're really into music?"

"Uh yeah. I am" i say quietly.

I swear I'm not usually this shy. But there's something about Chloe.

"That's cool. I also love music. I've been singing ever since I was little. Do you sing?"

"Uh no" I lie. I don't like telling other people I sing because that would eventually lead to my songwriting. I really doubt that Chloe would make fun of me for liking to write songs, but it's happened before so I'm not taking that chance.

"Oh. Well what is it that you like about music"

I just shrug in response. If you think songwriting is lame, then I don't want to know what you think of mixing.

"I feel you."

**Chloe POV**

"Soooo do you have a boyfriend?" I ask her. She chuckles as she shakes her head. "Girlfriend?" She falls quiet and her cheeks turn red.

"Umm no" she tells me.

"But you like girls?" I ask her secretly hoping that the answer is yes. She doesn't answer and just looks away.

"You know I don't care right? I mean that would be a little hypocritical of me now wouldn't it?" I say.

She snaps her head towards me with wide eyes. My heart melts at the look on her face. She looks so relieved but also confused.

"You- you like girls?" She asks me in a small voice.

"Yeah. I've known that I liked girls for about two years now. I always thought I was bisexual, but lately I've been thinking that I'm full on lesbian. I'm still a little confused though." I confess. I'm not sure why I told her all that. But I feel safe around her.

"Oh. I umm yeah, I like girls. Just girls" she says nervously and I do a victory dance in my head. I have a chance.

"Cool"i say as nonchalantly as I can manage.

I see her start to get a little fidgety and I tell her that she can listen to her music if she wants. I can tell that she is relieved and grateful. I can't also see that she has a really deep connection with music but the way her while body seems to relax as son as she pulls her headphones over her ears.

"Chloe!! You have to go for it!" I hear Stacie say and I nearly fall out of my seat.

"Oh my god!" I say in surprise, "what are you taking about" I say and then it clicks and I look at Aubrey and see the guilty look on her face.

"Sorry" she says sheepishly.

"She likes girls Chloe, you have to make a move" Stacie urges.

"I don't know. Just because she likes girls doesn't mean she likes me. Plus, she's already nervous as it is. I don't want to make it worse." I tell her.

"Well we have three weeks. And are you blind, she literally couldn't stop staring at you the second she saw you. I'm pretty sure your chances are pretty good." Stacie tells me. That girl can be really straightforward sometimes. I so desperately want to make a comment about how they should be going after each other instead of worrying about me. But I don't.

I just shrug in response before glancing back at Beca. She is seriously the most perfect person I think I have ever met.

It takes us about a half hour to get to the dock. Throughout the bus ride I talk to Stacie and Aubrey and sneak glances at Beca. God I'm crushing so hard.

We get off the bus and walk towards everyone else. I notice that Beca goes over to the nurse to turn in medicine. I wonder what she takes them for.

Anyways, we still have about an hour before the boat leaves for the island. So the girls and I all start catching up. We talk about school, boys, girls, our classes for the summer, and so much more. I look to my left and notice Beca standing alone.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna go talk to Beca." I tell them.

"Ooooh have funnnn" Aubrey teases causing me to tell her to "shut up."

I make my way over to Beca. She seems to relax when she sees me.

"Hi" I say as I walk up to her and she gives a small smile response. "Are you excited for camp?"

"Not really. I mean, my dad kinda forced me to come. I'm not really much of an ocean person, I mean look at me. Im probably going to get burned alive from being in the sun so much. Also not being able to work on- I mean listen to my music for so long isn't going to be easy."

"Oh," I say a little disappointed, "well, I think you'll still have fun. So, where are you from? I'm from Tampa, Florida"

"Portland, Maine"

"Really? Doesn't it get super cold there?"

"Yeah. It's pretty bad. But it's whatever."

Just as I was about to ask another question, i hear someone run up behind me and feel them wrap their arms around my waist from behind. I turn to look at the and see Tom smiling down at me. Before I can say anything, he leans down and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Hey baby" he says, "I missed you."

"Um hi" i say awkwardly as I unravel myself from his arms.

I look at Beca and notice that she is looking away and it almost seems as if she has a disappointed look on her face. But I don't know why.

I then realize that my crush just saw me kiss someone else and start to panic.

"Um Hey Tom, why don't you go catch up with your friends. I'll see you later?" I say desperately wanting him to leave.

"Okay. See you" he says and goes in for another kiss. This time I turn my head causing his lips to land on my cheek.

As he walks away I turn back to Beca.

"Sorry about that. We kinda became a thing last summer but I don't really know how to tell him that I like someone else" I say guiltily.

"Umm it's fine. You don't have to like talk to me if you don't want to. Why don't you go back to the girls. Uhh yeah" she talks me and turns to walk away.

I debate calling after her but decide against it. I instead walk back to the girls in defeat. As soon I get to them, Aubrey wraps me up in a hug.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I don't know" I say and then notice that Stacie isn't here. "Where is Stacie?"

"Oh, she went to talk to Beca. She looked kind of upset when she walked away"

God I feel terrible. I was just trying to make her feel a little more comfortable and then Tom goes and ruins it and makes her even more uncomfortable than she was to begin with.

Beca POV

That wasn't fun. Chloe and i were in the middle of talking when this random guy comes up and kisses her out of nowhere. After he leaves, I tell Chloe go go back to the other girls before walking away. I go over to a bench and sit down facing the water. A couple of seconds later, I feel someone sit down next to me. I look over and realize that it's Stacie.

"Hey" she says.

"Hi"

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I lie.

"Umm well I saw what happened with you, Chloe, and Tom. Also, you kind of look a bit upset. Do you like Chloe?" My eyes widen hearing her question. Was I that obvious.

"What? No. What are you talking about. I don't even know her." I lie straight to her face. Wow this is a great way to make friends. Just lie after lie.

"ok" she said unconvinced. "You know, it's okay if you do. I mean, who could blame you. She is gorgeous."

"Yeah she is," I sigh. I notice the smirk on Stacie's face and quickly say, "But that doesn't mean I like her. Who said I even like girls."

"It's called Gaydar Beca" she laughs. "Plus, i kind of over heard your conversation with Chloe on the bus."

"What?!?"

"It's not a big deal. In fact, I kind of have a thing for Aubrey." She confesses.

"That still doesn't make it okay. It's not something I like people knowing."

"Why?"

"Because people don't want to be friends with you if you're gay."

"Hey, i don't know what it's like where you live, but everyone here is pretty accepting" she says with a smile. I just nod, not quite sure if what to say. At my school it definitely wasn't okay to be gay. I did pretty good job at keeping it a secret until the bully of the school found my songwriting book and told the whole school. I had countless songs in there about girls and such. It was humiliating. I spent my whole sophomore year being bullied for it. And I know it's just going to happen again next year because most of the kids will be the same.

Before Stacie could say anything else, the Camp director introduced himself as Paul Butterkup. He told us that it was time to get in our groups so that we could board the boat. Great, i have to face Chloe again.

So much screaming happens and I swear my eardrums nearly burst. The boat ride there was pretty uneventful. I avoided Chloe the whole time. She tried to talk to me multiple times, but after about five times of me giving her one word answers, I think she got the hint. She didn't bother me for the rest of the ride. I feel kind of bad, but I don't want to get attached to a girl that i have no chance with. There's no need to make these next three weeks even more miserable than they already will be.


	3. InvasionDay

(A/N the counselors and instructors at my camp actually call arrival day, invasion day because it is the day that the campers "invade" camp)

**Beca POV**

The first thing that I see when we dock at the pier is a large group of people in those same green t-shirts as the counselors are wearing.

We all grab two random suitcases and bring them to different trucks. Suitcases with a green ribbon are brought to one trucks and taken to the upper quad for the boys while suitcases with a red ribbon are brought to the lower quad on a different truck for the boys. Then, we all go to the beach amphitheater for "orientation". Butterkup introduced himself and some of the other staff. Because I am the most unlucky person ever, Chloe chose to sit directly next to me. And in order to be able to fit all 250 campers, Chloe was sitting VERY close to me. Her thigh was pressed against mine and our shoulders were brushing constantly. I'm not very comfortable being this close to people, so after sitting next to Chloe like this for about ten minutes, I feel myself begin to panic. My breathing gets shallow and my hands start shaking. I feel Chloe gently place her hands over mine to stop them from shaking. I look over at her to see her smiling at me and I give her a small smile in return.

Luckily, Butterkup releases us to go on a tour of camp and head to our cabins before I had time to spiral into full on anxiety attack. That would have been embarrassing. Because we are group C2, we go on the tour first. I feel kind of bad that I am the only reason that they have to go on this tour. Everyone else in my cabin knows where everything is so instead of unpacking, they have to show me around camp. After our short walk around, we go to pepper tree, our cabin, which happens to be one of the two girl cabins that is not in the lower quad. Everyone puts their backpacks down on their bunks before running to the lower quad to get their bags. I stand there awkwardly, unsure of what to do, and I notice that Chloe stayed behind.

"Hey, why don't you bunk with me?" She asks and I simply nod. "Great. Top or bottom?"

"Um... Bottom"

"Alright, you can just throw your stuff on your bed and we can go get out bags together. Okay?" I nod.

I place my bag down on my bed an follow Chloe to the lower quad. It takes about five minutes for us both to find our bags and then we make our way back to the room. Chloe hands me two gray bins and tells me that they are for my clothes, or shoes, or whatever I want. I thank her and then begin unpacking. I decide to use one bin for shirts and the other for pants. I'm able to completely empty one suitcase so I shove that one under my bed and leave the other next to my bed.

I have just unfinished unpacking and I look up and to my right to see Chloe pulling her shirt over her head revealing her tones stomach and bra clad chest and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. I feel my mouth go dry as I continue staring at her. "These next three weeks are going to be absolute torture" I think to myself as I look away.

"Hey girls, how's the unpacking going?" Laura asks as she walks into the room.

"Good" everyone replies. Just then, a bell rings and everyone leaves the room. I must look pretty confused because Laura explains that they ring a bell whenever it's time to go do something. And right now we have to go down to the lower quad so that we can be told all the rules. As I get there, Chloe motions for me to come sit by her. I hesitate but eventual decide to go with it. I sit about a foot away from her in order to avoid another situation like what almost happened at the beach amphitheater. It takes Butterkup about 40 minutes to go over everything and then we are dismissed to our rooms to get changed for dinner.

We get back to the room and all the girls start to change into warmer clothes. I'm already wearing jeans and a leather jacket so I don't need to change, but most of the girls are wearing shirts and t-shirts so they immediately start stripping as soon as the door closes. I sink into the corner of my bed and try not to stare. I mean, I've never seen a naked girl before, other than myself obviously, and I swear I'm not trying to be creepy. I just think that the female body is beautiful.

"You okay over there Beca?" Cynthia Rose, or CR as everyone else calls her, asks me with a smirk.

"What? Uhh yeah"

"You sure? You're looking a little red over there"

"I'm fine" I squeak.

"Okayyyy whatever you say"

"CR, stop," says for me.

I look at her gratefully and she smiles in return. I'm so embarrassed right now. I thought I was being discreet, but apparently not. I don't want them all too think I'm some sort of creep, but I guess it's a little too late now. I notice that Chloe has changed into a yellow sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. And she looks so cute. Oh my god what is this girl doing to me.

Before I can get anymore humiliated, the bell rings for dinner and we all head out to "picnic park" because today is a barbecue dinner. That just means that everyone eats outside at picnic tables rather than in the dining halls and they cook our food outside. Butterkup informs us that we will usually meet at announcement park before every meals unless it is a barbecue, like today. He then makes a couple announcements before calling table numbers to go eat.

After dinner, we have rec time but since it is the first day, we go to our cabins to continue unpacking and to make our cabin rules. I just hide away in the corner of my bed while everyone talks excitedly around me. I start spacing out for I don't know long when I suddenly feel my bed dip beside me. I look over to that Chloe has crawled in to my bed and is sitting next to me.

"Hey. You okay. You're being really quiet. If it's about what CR said, you don't need to worry about her. She doesn't really have a filter" she says softly to me.

"I don't know." I tell her. I don't really want to talk about it with everyone else here.

"You wanna go outside and talk? Just the two of us?" She asks me. I contemplate for a couple minutes but eventually decide to.

"Sure"

"Great! Let's go" she says and reaches her hand out for me to grab, i shyly do. Her hand is so soft and I can't help but notice how well my hand fits with hers.

**Chloe POV**

I can tell that Beca is really embarrassed by what CR said. I know she didn't mean anything by it, but Beca isn't the most confident person so that probably made her feel really alienated. After dinner, I notice that she is being a lot quieter than usual. After we finish making our cabin guidelines, I sit down next to Beca on her bed. I ask if she's okay and I can tell she wants to talk, but she looks around the room at everyone and just responds with an "I don't know" so I ask her if she wants to talk outside and she accepts. I offer her my hand and she takes it and I pull her outside and we go over to the whale tale amphitheater to talk.


	4. TheTalk

**Chloe POV**

"So, what going on?" I asks her.

"A lot."

"Come on Becs, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Becs?"

"Oh, um yeah. If- if you don't mind me calling you that."

"It's fine, just— no ones ever called me anything other than my name and- well some not so nice things" she tells me.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's doesn't matter"

I decide to drop it. She'll tell me when she's ready.

"Okay. Well, what's going through your head right now?"

"Whether or not I'm going to survive here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have to spend three weeks here with people I've never met. And I don't know. I'm just a little scared I guess. I mean, you guys all probably think I'm a creep after what happened before dinner."

"Beca, no one thinks your a creep" I tell her honestly but she just scoffs and looks away. "Hey, look at me. I promise you that nobody is looking at you differently okay? You should've seen me the first time all the girls changed in front of me after I realized I liked girls. I turned as red as my hair!" I exclaim causing her to chuckle. "There's that pretty smile."

"I guess. But what about my anxi- What happened at the amphitheater? I could barely handle being in that crowded of an area for ten minutes."

"Do you want to talk me through what was going through your head?"

"I don't know. I just don't like being that close to so many people. And you were sitting so close to me and I felt like I couldn't breathe and I just started to panic. What if that happens again. I could barely stay calm for 10 minutes. What happens when I actually spiral. Then everyone will think I'm a total freak."

"Are you claustrophobic?" I ask.

"No. I don't mind small spaces, but I get really anxious when I'm surrounded by that many people," she explains to me.

"Do you have anxiety?"

"Y-Yeah. And I also have- never mind"

"Okay. So you have panic attacks?"

"Yeah. But I also have anxiety attacks."

"This is probably a stupid question, but what's the difference?"

"It's not a stupid question. I didn't know until my doctor explained it to me. Basically, anxiety attacks happen because of a trigger while panic attacks don't. They just happen, and they're a lot scarier and more intense"

"Okay. So at the amphitheater, you almost had an anxiety attack because you were surrounded by too many people?"

"Yeah."

"And it stopped because you were able to get out of the situation?" I ask and she nods.

"Also, you helped" she says

"How?"

"When you put your hands over mine, it grounded me I guess. So thanks"

"How often do you get them?"

"For me, they usually happen a couple times a month. I have them at school a lot which is really embarrassing."

"So what's the likelihood of you having one here?"

"Shit! I didn't even think about that. Oh my god. Why did my dad make me come here?"

Im guessing I should not have brought that up. Oh god, what do I do?

She starts running her hands through her frantically while mumbling something I can't quite understand. I'm assuming that she's having an anxiety attack.

"Beca, becs, can you look at me?" I ask her in a soft voice.

She just shakes her head and starts rocking back and forth as tears start streaming down her face. I gently put my hands on her cheeks and bring her face towards me. "You're okay. Just breathe." She grabs my wrists with her hands and holds them there. We just stare at each other for a couple of minutes until her breathing calms down. I wipe away any stray tears with the pad of my thumb and pull her into a hug."You're okay," I whisper into her hair.

We stay like that for a couple minutes before she pulls away. She wipes her remaining tears away with the palms of her hand and apologizes.

"Hey, why are you apologizing."

"For being such a mess. I really doubt you came here go take care of me."

"You're right, I didn't," I tell her, "but you're my friend now, so I'm going to do my best to make sure that you're okay."

"Why"

"Because i care about you."

"Wh-"

"Nope, don't you dare ask 'why'", I interrupt, "I just do."

She nods at me. "Alright, we have our opening campfire tonight and it's going to be like earlier at the amphitheater- pretty crowded" her eyes widen at the mention of a big crowd of people. "But don't worry. You're going to talk to Laura about this right now and get everything figured out."

"How much do I have to tell her?"

"That's up to you. But I would recommend you tell her everything. It'll make these next three weeks a lot less stressful"

"Won't she think I'm a freak?" She asks in a small voice and my heartbreaks from the fear that is present in her voice.

"She won't" I tell her.

"How do you know"

"She didn't think I was a freak after I told her— Umm I just know." That was close.

"Okay, but can you come with me?"

"Of course, if you're sure you're okay with that."

"I'm sure"

"Alright let's go" I stand up and grab her hand.

"Where?"

"To her room. That's probably where she is right now."

Laura was living in Canteen, so that means we had to walk through the lower quad and the glowing hallway to get to her room. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

"Hey ladies," she says with a bright smile on her face. She then looks at Beca and notices her puffy eyes and the dry tear streaks. "Beca, are you okay? What's going on?"

I look at Beca for her to answer, but she just looks back at me.

"She had an anxiety attack" I say for her.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm yeah. Now I am."

"Beca actually had something she wanted to talk to you about" I tell Laura.

"Oh, well why don't you two come into my room. We can talk in here."

Beca and I follow Laura into her rooms and we all sit on her bed. I notice that Beca hasn't let go of my hand since we left whale tale. Not that I'm complaining. I'm guessing it has to do with how she said me putting my hands over hers when she was on the verge of an anxiety attack grounded her. But I'm not positive.

"So, what's going on?"

"Umm, i- I have really bad anxiety, and-and when we were at the beach amphitheater, I almost had an anxiety attack because I started feeling really crowded. Not because I'm claustrophobic or anything, I just get really anxious around big groups of people," she answers and then looks to me and I nod as if to urge her to continue talking. "I was fine though, because we left right as it was about to get bad. But then, Cynthia Rose made a comment in the cabin that made me really uncomfortable-"

"CR?" Laura questions

"She didn't mean to. She was just teasing Beca about..." i look to Beca to see if she's okay with me explaining and she nods, "well Beca was a little uncomfortable I guess because we were all changing clothes and CR made a comment about how she was blushing."

"Oh ok. That makes more sense." Laura says while nodding.

"Um and then after dinner, Chloe noticed that I was being really quiet and she asked if I wanted to talk so we went to the" i look at Chloe because im not sure of the name of the place. "Whale tale" she fills in. "Yeah, we went there. And talked about what happened at the beach amphitheater and with CR. And then we started talking about how I get panic attacks and anxiety attacks pretty regularly. Chloe asked me about how likely it was the i would get one here, and then that question was answered immediately, because I started having a pretty mild anxiety attack."

"That was mild?" I exclaim.

"Um yeah."

I can't believe how nonchalant she is about all this.

"Then Chloe said I should talk to you so we could figure something out." Beca concludes.

"Well, Chloe was right. It's important for us to know these things so that we can help you in anyway possible. Do you take anything for your anxiety?"

"Uh yeah. I take it every night. Along with my medicine for my depression."

"That's good. Okay, so tonight for opening campfire, would you prefer to sit at the top kind of away from everyone?" Laura offers.

"I don't want people to think I'm weird or something though" Beca tells us.

"Don't worry about that Becs, i can sit with you if you want. It'll be fun" I tell Beca.

"No, you should sit with your fiends. I told you, you didn't come here to take care of me." Beca declines.

"And i told you that I don't care as long as you're okay" I retaliate.

"I don't want you to have to worry about me."

"Becs, im going to worry a lot less if I'm there with you."

"Okay" she finally gives in.


	5. Beca’sSongbook

Beca POV

Opening campfire went pretty well. Chloe and I sat at the top of the beach amphitheater which made everything a lot less stressful. I got a little anxious at one point, but I think Chloe could tell because she grabbed my hand and held it until I calmed down. I expected her to let go once I stopped shaking, but she didn't. Not that I'm complaining. She squeezed my hand causing me to look at her and she flashed my a shy smile. I squeezed her hand in return to say "thank you."

The campfire ends and everyone is called by group to be dismissed. The girls all go to the lower quad and the boys go to the upper quad for our quad talks. The female counselors all go through different rules and then we yell "good night upper quad" to the boys. We get a "goodnight lower quad" in response from the boys. Then all the A's and B's are dismissed and the C's stay behind for our "C-talk". They just go over what you would expect. "You guys are the role models" and "don't date the A's". That is actually something that has happened before apparently. Gross.

After that, we head back to our cabins for bed. I have to go to the nurse to get my medication and Chloe offers to walk with me. We talk a bit on our way there and while we were waiting in line. I'm surprised to see that she would wait outside for me, but she did. Why does she make it so easy to like her? It would be so much easier if I could hate her.

We get back to the cabin and everyone is scrambling around to get ready for bed. The bathroom only has enough room for a sink, a toilet, and a shower, which means there are three girls trying to cram into our tiny bathroom to brush their teeth while everyone else is getting their pajamas on. It's a bit of a chaotic mess at the moment and I am not a fan of it. Though this must be normal as it doesn't seem to phase anyone other than myself.

It hadn't occurred to me until just now that I most likely am going to have to change clothes in front of everyone. That might not seem like that big of a deal, but I am really insecure about my body and therefore not at all comfortable taking my clothes of in from of nine strangers. I decide to get everything else out of the way first. So I take of my leather jacket and combat boots set my pajamas on my bed. I then grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and wait until the bathroom is somewhat empty so that I can wet my toothbrush. I decide to step out of the room to brush my teeth because I really don't want to be in anyone's way. After I'm done with that, I go back to the bathroom to rinse my mouth and toothbrush before heading back to my bed. And now I'm stuck. Everyone else is completely fine getting changed in front of each other which is probably because they've known each other for so long. I just sit on my bed awkwardly while contemplating my options: I could either wait for everyone to be ready and then change in the bathroom or I could change out here, which I really don't feel comfortable doing.

Chloe obviously notices my hesitation because she climbs down from her bed and sits next to me on mine.

"Hey, is everything okay? Why aren't you getting ready?" She asks me quietly.

"Oh um, I just don't know how I feel about changing in from of all you." I tell her.

"That's fine. You don't really know us, so I can't expect you do be that comfortable yet." She says with a smile, "Would you rather get changed in the bathroom?"

"I mean, yeah. But everyone is using it right now and I don't want to be in their way."

"It'll be fine. I'm sure they won't care." She tells me before shouting out to the girls, "hey guys, is the bathroom open? Beca is waiting to get changed."

My cheeks turn red as everyone turns to look at me. But it seems that they really don't mind as they carry on getting ready like nothing happened.

"Yeah hold on. I just gotta finish brushing my teeth," Stacie says.

"See, it's all okay." Chloe tells me with a nudge.

"Thanks," I tell her as I grab my pj's and walk over to the bathroom door.

"All yours chica," Stacie says as she walks out.

I change into my pajamas as fast as possible just in case anybody else needs to get into the bathroom. After I'm done, I curl up in my bed with my songwriting book and jot down a couple of lyrics.

(Bloom- Adam Friedman)

(Glorious- Adam Friedman)

(Daylight- Taylor Swift)

They don't go all into one song, but words just start to flow out of me. It takes me a second, but eventually I realize that everything I have just written is about Chloe and I realize how much I have already fallen for her.

"Hey Beca, whatcha writing?" Someone asks and I look up to see Amy looking straight at me.

I slam my book shut and mumble out a "nothing".

"Come on shorty, tell us! Is it a diary?" Amy persists.

I just shake my head and keep my mouth shut. No way am I telling them that I was writing song lyrics. All of a sudden, I see shiny red hair followed by Chloe's head as she hangs her head upside down from her bed to look at me. How does she still look perfect upside down.

"Can I see?" She asks in her sweet voice. I nearly say yes, because it's Chloe and I really can't say no to her.

"Um- it's kinda private. Sorry." I tell her. I immediately feel bad when disappointment flashed across her face, but it is quickly replaced with a smile as she says, "ok" before lifting her head out of my view.

I really hope she's not upset with me. I probably would've shown her if there wasn't the risk of her realizing that I was writing songs about her. She seems to genuinely want to be my friend and I really don't want to ruin that.

I pull myself up to look at Chloe and tell her, "I'll show you some other time."

As soon as I say that, the light returns to her eyes and she smiles at me. There, all better.

Am I going to show her the songs that are about her? Hell no. I just show her some of my old ones. I just have to find one that's not too depressing. And preferably one that's not about a girl at home that I used to have a crush on. If I have even a small sliver of a chance to be with her, then I don't want her to think that I have somebody back at home. I mean, she knows that I don't have a girlfriend, but she might still think that I like someone or something. I don't really know. It's kind of complicated. I just really don't want to ruin my chances. I flip through some of of old songs and eventually decide to show her.

I decide to go with a song that I wrote about the first girl that I ever had a crush on. I'm just going to have to make it clear that I no longer like this girl. Which won't be too hard. She found out that I liked her and ended up bullying me for it for two years until her family moved to a differed state. The song is called "I'd Lie"

(I'd Lie -Taylor Swift)

A couple of minutes later, Laura comes in to put us to bed. She plays a couple songs for us to listen to as we fall asleep. She told us that throughout the session we'll switch it up every night, but I'm not quite sure what she means by that.

First she plays Adore by Dean Lewis, then Lemonade by Adam Friedman, then Shoot The Moon by Norah Jones before whispering "Goodnight" and leaving the room.


	6. SheDoesn’tCare

**Chloe POV**

I was a little disappointed when Beca said I couldn't look at her book, but if it's personal wasn't going to bother her. I was happy when she told me that she would show me later. I guess that means she trusts me which makes me feel special. I wonder what is in the book. I feel like it is most likely not a diary because if it was, she definitely would not be willing to show it to me. Maybe it's a sketch book? It could be anything honestly. I guess I'll find out later

After Laura comes in to bit us to bed, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up to the bell ringing. Shortly after, Laura comes in to make sure everyone is awake. I am already out of bed and getting ready when I notice that Beca is still asleep.

"I'll wake Beca up," I tell Laura and she thanks me before telling us that we have ten minutes until the breakfast bell rings. She leaves the room and everyone continues getting ready.

I walk over to Beca's bed to see her curled up in her bed and I smile at how adorable she is. She has her hands up by her face and her silky brunette hair is sprawled across her pillow forming a halo around her head. In the day that I've known her, the only time I've ever seen her look this relaxed was when she was listening to her music on the bus.

I sit down and just admire her for a couple of seconds. How is it possible to someone to be this beautiful. It almost doesn't seem fair. Eventually, I decide that I should probably wake her up. I place my hand on her bare shoulder, not expecting the spark I feel when my skin comes in contact with hers, and I gently shake her awake. She begins to stir and her eyes flutter open.

"Morning sleepy head," I tell her softly. It seems to take her a couple of seconds to register where she is but once she does, she groans and rolls over the face the wall. I let out a small chuckle as I say, "come on Becs, it's time to get up. Breakfast starts in like five minutes."

"I don't wanna" she wines, rolling back over to face me.

"I know, but you have to. We have a big day ahead of us." I tell her, "just get dressed and then we will head down to announcements. You can finish getting ready after breakfast."

She mumbles a "fine" as she sits up and rubs her tired eyes and swing her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Is the bathroom open?" She asks me as she grabs an outfit to wear.

"Yeah I think so. Everyone woke up when the bell rang so they're all ready."

"There was a bell?"

"Yeah, there's one for wake up, for each meal, and for classes," I inform her.

"Oh okay," she says as she stands up with her outfit in hand, "I'm just gonna go, yeah." She says as she gestures towards the bathroom and I smile at her.

She walks away and I walk over to the mirror to put on a light coat of mascara. A couple of minutes later, Beca emerges from the bathroom and I gasp a when I see her. Is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black lace up shirt that offers quite a bit of cleavage, and a leather jacket over top. Her hair falls softly over her shoulders, framing her face. Not only does she look absolutely stunning, but hot.

And clearly I'm not the only one who thinks so because as soon as Beca steps into view of the other girls, Stacie says "Damn chica, looking good."

Beca blushes as she mumbles out a "thanks" as she walks back to her bed and sits down to put on her black combat boots. "She's not wrong you know," I say as I walk past her to grab my shoes. I opt for a pair of black converse to go with my black skinny jeans and blue and black striped long sleeve top.

I know we're on an island in California in the middle of the summer, but it's actually really cold here in the mornings. After lunch, it'll start warming up and that's when we have out beach party today, along with a couple of other activities.

A couple of minutes later, the breakfast bell rings and everyone starts making their way down to announcement park. Laura comes in to make sure that everyone is heading out before joining us.

Everyone lines up in groups from A1 all the way to C10 and we wait for Butterkup and Jacqui, the assistant camp director, to make their announcements. I tune out because it's the same thing I've been hearing since I camp to senior sea camp 4 years ago. I went to junior sea camp for 3 years but I started going to the camp for older kids as soon as I was old enough.

Finally, I hear Butterkup yell out out call and response for the C's to go sit down.

Breakfast is pretty uneventful. We all talk about the classes that we hope to get, but that's about it. I notice that Beca is silent throughout breakfast but it's probably just because she's still really tired.

After breakfast, we go back to our cabin to continue getting ready for the morning. Because it is the first day, we go to picnic park when the bell rings instead of going to our classes like we will every other day. We all gather around our table, eagerly awaiting our schedules.

On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays I have Scuba Photo in the morning, and Surfing in the afternoon. For my Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule I have painting and nature sketching in the morning, and jam session in afternoon.

Once we all read our own, we immediately start comparing to see if we have any classes with each other. I have Scuba Photo with Aubrey and Stacie, Painting with Stacie and Jessica, and Nature Sketching with Ashley. I'm looking forward to my classes.

I guess I'm so wrapped up in everything else, that I completely forget about the small brunette sitting to my side. I don't even check to see if I have any classes with her.

**Beca POV**

Everything is kind of crazy once schedules are handed out. I think Chloe forgot that I am here because she doesn't say a word to me the entire time. I feel that familiar sense of hopelessness creeps in as I realize that Chloe doesn't actually care about me. It's clear by the way she forgets about me as soon as she's with her friends. Although I can't really say that I'm surprised, I've been expecting this since she started to act like she cared. Who would actually want to be friends with someone like me? No one.

We are eventually dismissed to start out class tour. We basically just go to each class for 15 minutes to make sure that we know where to go and that we are in the right class. My first two classes are okay. We just talk and get to know each other. I get to my third class for my TTS schedule and notice and a familiar mane of curly red hair.

"Beca! You didn't tell me that you were in this class," she says excitedly.

"You didn't ask."

"Yes I did. I compared my schedule to everyone's." She says back.

"No. You didn't even acknowledge that I was there. But it's fine. You don't even know me."

"Beca, i" she hesitates, "I'm so sorry. I was just so excited that I forgot. I swear I didn't mean to. And it's not fine. I want to know you."

"You don't have to pretend Chloe. I understand. You have people you actually care about here. I wouldn't want to take you away from them. I've already taken up enough of your time."

"No, Bec, I-" She starts.

"Don't call me that," I tell her.

She sighs. "Please, just listen to me."

"No. It's fine. It's doesn't matter. Please just stop."

"Beca-"

"Chloe, i said stop," i cut her off. I'm really not in the mood to listen to her try to convince me that she cares. It's not true.

Maybe I'm overreacting, but the last thing I need in my life is for someone to pretend to care about me. Especially someone that I'm already falling for. I let my walls down for her. That is something I haven't done for someone since I was a kid and was stupid enough to trust anyone and everyone. I'd rather save myself from worse pain than waiting until I'm too attached. I was honestly starting to think that there was a possibility of us being more than friends which was stupid of me. I know. But with the way she acted, can you blame me? I just wish she actually cared.


	7. StacieToTheRescue

**No ones POV**

The morning continues on and Beca and Chloe also happen to have Jam Session together. Beca doesn't even look at Chloe the entire time. And Chloe hasn't been able to stop thinking about what happened with Beca. It was truly a mistake and she wished nothing more than to be able to go back and make it alright. Chloe just can't believe that she was stupid enough to do something that would make Beca believe that she didn't care about her. Class tours are finally over and Beca and Chloe are forced to walk back to the cabin together since they had their final class with each other. The entire walk in silent, the only sound behind the leaves as they crunch beneath the girls' feet.

There are only a couple of minutes before lunch and Chloe notices that Beca immediately grabs the notebook from last night and her red pen and begins frantically writing. As soon as Chloe enters the room, she walk up to Aubrey and asks if they can talk outside.

Beca isn't quite sure what she feels which is why she immediately opens her song book and starts writing new lyrics. This has been her way of venting for as long as she can remember. She just writes about how she's feeling. That means that at the moment, she is writing about Chloe. Beca doesn't know if she'll ever end up finishing any of the songs that she starts here, but it's therapeutic to be able to get her feelings into paper. Especially since she isn't able to talk to Chloe about anything anymore.

**Chloe POV**

I feel so bad. I didn't mean to ignore her but I guess I was just going so wrapped up in everything else that was going no on. And now she won't even look at me. When we get into our cabin, I decide to talk to Aubrey about this. I walk over to her and quietly ask if I can talk to her outside. I think she notices that something is wrong because she agrees without hesitation and wraps me up in a hug as soon as we sit down on the porch of Peppertree and I immediately start crying into her shoulder. She doesn't say anything, just holds me and let's me cry it out.

"I really fucked up, Bree" I tell her once I've calmed down enough to be able to talk.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Beca thinks I hate her."

"Why"

"I accidentally ignored her this morning when we got our schedules. I was just so distracted that I forgot that she was sitting right next to me. We have two classes together and when we got to our first one, I asked her why she didn't tell me that we had surfing together. And then we started arguing and I tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen. And now she thinks I hate her. But I don't. I really like her. And- and after yesterday, Bree, I think I'm starting to fall for her. What do I do?" I say before breaking down again. I feel stupid for crying over a girl that I barely know. But she is just so enticing and I can't seem to get her out of my head.

"I don't know Chloe. Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't even look at me. I've really hurt her"

"Do you want me to talk to her? Or I can have Stacie try. She might be a little more willing to talk to Stace."

"Do you think she'll get mad I that?" I ask. The last thing I want her for her to be more mad than she already is.

"I don't think so. It would show that you care."

I think about it for a couple of seconds before nodding. "Okay, I'll have Stacie talk to her. Umm but can you ask Stacie?"

"Sure. Are you going to me okay?" She asks with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you Bree" I say and wrap my arms around her.

"You know I'm always here for you, I'm your best friend." She tells me with a smile and I smile back.

**Beca POV**

The sound of the bell ringing snaps me out of my songwriting mode. I reluctantly get off my bed and walk down to announcement park. Apparently this afternoon we're having our orientations for the Dive Deck and Yacht Club as well as our swim test. I realize that the swim tests means that I'll most likely be seeing Chloe in a bikini in a very short amount of time and my mind fogs up. I don't listen to the rest of the announcements. All I can think about is Chloe. I also realize that I will have to wear a bikini which makes me a little nervous. I'm not at all comfortable with my body so the thought of having to show so much of it makes my insides turn a little bit. I know that I'm going to have to get over this sometime soon if I plan on surviving here. We're on a beach for God's sake. Of course I'm going to have to wear a swimsuit. I'm just really not looking forward to that.

After lunch, we have quad time which just means that we hang out in our cabin until it's time for the next activity. I decide to just get my swimsuit on now so that I can just relax and work on my songs for the rest of quad time. I continue working on yet again a new song. Also about Chloe because despite how mad and hurt I am. Honestly, I think I'm more hurt than mad. However, rather than this being a song about how much I like Chloe, this song is mostly about me but there is a touch of Chloe sprinkled throughout. I finish writing the lyrics a lot sooner than I expected and now I need to but music and rhythm to it. I have my guitar with me so that's not a problem, but I just really don't want to do that in the middle of the room while everyone is talking to each other. I check the watch on my wrist and notice that we still have half an hour until we have to go for our afternoon activities. I decide to take my guitar to the porch of our cabin and continue working on the song. Is rock on the chorus first and only spend about ten minutes on the chorus before I'm satisfied with out it sounds. Then I move onto the different verses.

I get about halfway through putting music to the rest of the song when the bell rings. I quickly pack up my stuff and put it on my bed before I join the rest of the girls on the soccer field for out one and only fire drill of the session. Then, because we are C's, we start out at the yacht club. The yachties all introduce themselves in rather bizarre ways. Next, we go to the beach amphitheater for our swim test. Because we are C2, we go second meaning that we have to be ready to get in the water. I hesitantly take off my shirt but keep my shorts on until I absolutely have to. I'm wearing a black and white striped bandeau style top with plain black bikini bottoms and my shorts are light wash Jean cut off shorts.

It takes everything in me not to look at Chloe. I've already seen her in just a bra and jeans, so I guess this isn't all that different. But this time, it will be for an extended period of time. God I feel like such a creep. I manage to not look at Chloe until we are walking up the pier and she is walking in front of me. How is she so perfect? Like everything about her is absolutely flawless.

I really need to stop thinking her like this. I can't let my feelings get any deeper than they already are.

The swim test goes by relatively quickly. We just have to swim to from the float to shore. It takes about three minutes for the whole cabin to finish. I make the mistake of looking over at Chloe while we walk back to the beach amphitheater. If I thought she looked good before getting in the water, then she looks like an absolute goddess after. Her hair is wet and lies flat against her back and the rest of her is shimmering with tiny droplets of water as they roll down her body. I groan quietly as I look away. Why did I have to fall for the one girl that I have no chance of having?

Since we were the second group to go, we just have to wait until everyone else is done. I go sit on a step alone and wrapt my towel around my shivering body. I notice that Chloe is also sitting alone while Stacie and Aubrey talk a couple feet away from her. Chloe seems to have a sad look on her face and I'm confused as to why. I also notice that Aubrey and Stacie look over at me every couple of seconds and I assume that they are probably talking about me. And I know it can't be anything good. My assumption is proven to be correct when Stacie begins walking over to me and sits down next to me on the step.

"Hey," she says and I respond quietly with a "Hi."

"So, Chloe told Aubrey about what happened." Yeah just jump right in why don't you.

"Great," I sigh. "You guys probably think I'm a total bitch now right." I say. It wasn't really a question. Because I already know that the answer is "yes".

"No, Beca, nobody thinks that."

Wait what? But I yelled at one of her best friends. She should hate me right now.

"I really doubt it. I yelled at Chloe. I probably shouldn't have but she shouldn't have lied about caring about me," say sadly.

"She wasn't lying Beca. She really cares about you. She hasn't stopped talking about you since she first saw you. I think you should talk to her. She's really upset." Stacie tells me gently.

"Why would she be upset?" I ask while also feeling a pang in my chest at the thought of Chloe being upset over something I did.

"She's probably going to kill me for saying this, but she really likes you. Like, she like likes you. She was crying in Aubrey's arms as soon as she got back to the cabin after class tours. She thinks you hate her Beca."

"What?" I say shocked, "she, she doesn't like me. That kind of thing doesn't happen to me."

"What do you mean?" Stacie asks curiously.

"I- I only ever fall for girls that will never like me back in that way. And plus, why would Chloe like someone like me?"

"You'll have to talk to Chloe about that," she tells me before realization crosses her face. "Wait, did you say you like Chloe too?"

I nod shyly. "How could I not. She's the most perfect person I've ever seen."

"You have to go after her. Like now!" She tells me excitedly. "We have less than three weeks left and I really don't think you want to wait until it's too late or someone else comes along. Do you?"

I shake my head immediately.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to her! Go get your girl!" She tells me as she grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet. I blush and mumble out an okay and I lock eyes with Chloe.

"I can do this" I think to myself before taking a step towards the girl that's been living in my mind since I first laid eyes on her.


	8. It’sPerfect

**No One's POV**

Just as Beca reaches Chloe, the counselors announce that it is time to go to the dive deck for their presentation. Beca freezes in place and quickly turns around. She grabs her clothes and wraps her towel around her body. Her swimsuit is still wet so she doesn't want to get her clothes wet as well. She notices that Chloe instead shrugs on a black swimsuit cover up and places her sunglasses over her eyes before she walks over to Stacie and Aubrey.

Chloe is disappointed when they are told to head to the dive deck. Beca was finally going to talk to her but now she can't. At least not now. Stacie looks at her apologetically and Chloe just looks at her with a sad smile. Who knows when she going to get another chance to sort everything out with Beca.

Beca notices that Chloe's hair is now in a messy bun on top of her head and wonders how it is possible to look so good after getting out of the ocean just minutes ago. She feels slightly self conscious because her hair is an unruly mess and she is clutching a towel around her body. However, she soon notices that she's not the only one in such a state and relaxes.

Chloe can't help but think of how adorable Beca looks with her towel wrapped around her small frame like a blanket and her hair falling down her back in messy, tangled waves.

All the girls make their way to the dive deck and they sit closer to the back. Beca isn't quite sure why, but she decides to sit with next to Stacie.

"You okay?" Stacie asks Beca.

"Yeah. I wish I could've talked to her though. I don't want her to keep thinking I hate her." Beca answers quietly.

"It'll be fine. You can talk to he as soon as we're done with this presentation. We have a beach party and I have a feeling Chloe won't be very willing to hang out on the beach and play in the water until you two makeup" Stacie tells beca while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Beca whispers before turning her attention back to the presentation. She figures that because she has a class at t he dive deck, she should probably know what she is supposed to do when she actually has the class. Everything goes by pretty quickly. It's all very straightforward which Beca is grateful for.

Once the dive deck presentation is over, everyone is given permission to go down to the beach as it is now time for the beach party. As much as Beca wants to talk to Chloe, the burst of confidences she had before the dive deck is now gone. Beca walks back over to the beach amphitheater and just looks out at the ocean, admiring the way the rays of sun bounce along the ripples of water. She looks over to where Chloe was standing and feels her heart drop to her stomach.

Tom.

Beca had completely forgotten that he existed, but he clearly does. He has his arm wrapped Chloe and she seems to lean into his touch. Beca is confused by the jealousy that she feels coursing through her. She has never felt this way, so how is it possible that one girl, that Beca hardly even knows, is able to make Beca feel every emotion all at once. Beca figures that Chloe must not like her as much as Stacie claimed because if she did, Chloe would not be so quick to cuddle up with Tom.

Everything seems to move in slow motion as Chloe turns her head to meet Beca's eyes that are burning holes into Tom. Chloe's eyes widen and she immediately pushes away from Tom and stands up to walk towards Beca. As soon as Beca sees Chloe walking towards her, she turn her head away from where she had been glaring. Beca begins to mentally prepare herself but she isn't quite sure what she is preparing for.

"Hey Becs," Chloe says as she sits down next to Beca.

Beca's initial reaction is to correct Chloe on the nick name, but she quickly decides against it. "Oh, um hi" she mumbles instead. Beca still hasn't looked at Chloe, but Chloe is happy that Beca is at least talking to her.

"I'm sorry," they say at the same time and then quietly chuckling after. There are a couple of seconds of silence before Beca eventually decides to speak up.

"I-I shouldn't have yelled at you. That was a really dick move. I can't expect you to always pay attention to me. That's not fair to you. You deserve to enjoy the short amount of time that you have her so I'm sorry that I took away from that. It wasn't fair." Beca says finally looking up at Chloe.

"Thank you. But I shouldn't have ignored you. Especially after yesterday. You told me things that you don't typically share with people and then I just ignored you. I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't care about you because I do. I really do." Chloe says, occasionally looking down at her hands that are fidgeting nervously in her lap.

Beca notices this and makes the bold move of taking one of Chloe's hands into her. Chloe look up at Beca slightly shocked and Beca smiles shyly as if to ask if it's okay and Chloe is quick to nod in response.

"I care about you too. Probably a lot more than I should considering we only met. Ummm- okay do I don't think Stacie wanted me to tell you this, but she kind of maybe told me that you like me. As more than friends." Beca says nervously, not sure of the reaction she will get in response.

Chloe's eyes shoot open in shock as she screeches, "What?!? I'm gonna kill her! I am so sorry Beca. I really didn't intend on telling you. I just really want to be your friend, well I mean obviously I want to be more, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Ugh I can't believe Stacie did that. I- I totally understand if you don't want to be friends anymore," she rambles.

"Chloe, calm down. Chlo, look at me." Beca says softly causing Chloe to look at her with eyes filled with tears that are threatening to spill over. "Chloe, don't cry. You know, I'm actually kind of happy that she told me," Beca confesses

"You- you are?" Chloe asks, clearly confused.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not very smart when it some to these kind of feelings, so I probably would have never figured it out on my own. Which would have made these next three weeks pretty miserable because I would have spent most of my time pining over a girl that I would never imagine liking me back. But now I know that she does like me back, which makes me really happy. But also extremely nervous. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend. Hell, I've never even kissed another girl. Pathetic right? Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, my point is, I like you too. As more than a friend."

Beca is nervous because she has no clue how Chloe is going to respond. However, that nervousness is quickly washed away when she sees Chloe beam at her.

"Wait, really? You like me?" She asks, not being able to believe what she just heard.

"Yeah. I um- I've liked you since I first saw you at the airport." Beca says with a blush.

Chloe squeals and pulls Beca into a hug, her smile never leaving her face.

"So what are we?" Beca asks.

"What do you want to be?"

"I- I've never had a girlfriend before, as I said earlier, but I would really like-"

"Beca?" Chloe cuts Beca off and she just stares at the gorgeous redhead in front of her, mumbling a "yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe asks and Beca immediately nods in response causing Chloe to plant a smile filled kiss on her cheek. Chloe pulls away with a sunshine filled smile plastered on her face.

"Do you think we could maybe take this whole thing kind of slowly? I just- I really don't want to ruin anything with my inexperience. I'm really happy that you're my girlfriend," Beca feels butterflies erupt in her stomach when she calls Chloe her girlfriend, "but, I don't want mess everything up."

"We can go as slow as you want. Just tell me if you're uncomfortable with something I do and I'll stop. It would also be helpful to know when you like something so I can keep doing it." Chloe tells Beca with a kind smile.

"I can do that. Also, can we wait to tell all the girls? Maybe just Stacie and Aubrey for now. Considering they helped all of this happen." Beca says.

"Of, Course," Chloe says to Beca squeezing her hand.

"Chloe?" Beca asks after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yeah Becs?"

"I like it when you call me Bec or Becs. And when you hold my hand. And I also liked it when you kissed my cheek," Beca confesses.

"Good to know," Chloe says before placing another kiss on Beca's cheek. Before she pulls away, she whispers "Becs" into her ear. Chloe pulls away to see a blush covering Beca's cheeks.

"You're adorable" Chloe comments.

Beca pouts and says, "no I'm not, I a badass."

Chloe chuckles before saying, "Whatever you say, babe." It takes Chloe a second to realize what she just said before quickly asking Beca if she's okay with Chloe using the pet name. Beca is quick to approve and this time it's Beca who kisses Chloe's cheek.

"It's perfect."


	9. TheTomIncident

**Beca POV **

"What about Tom?" I ask Chloe hesitantly.

"He thinks I still like him. I don't know why because I've been avoiding him since we got on the boat. I'll talk to him soon okay?" Chloe tells me as she wraps her arm around my shoulders. I nod and lean into her side.

"You wanna go down to the beach?" Chloe asks me.

"Sure. I guess."

"Yay! Let's go join the other girls in the water," she says jumping up from the step and pulling off her swimsuit coverup.

I was not expecting her to do that, so for a second I just stare at her. I get snapped out of my daze when I hear Chloe say, "You like what you see?" I immediately feel my face heat up as I look away and mutter an apology.

"Hey, it's okay," she tells me gently.

"I just don't want you to think I'm only with you because of your body or something," I tell her.

"Don't worry about that. I know you're not like that. Now, let's go" she tells me pulling me from where I'm sitting causing my towel to fall from my body. "And if I'm being honest, it's a little hard not to stare at you" she winks at me before pulling me down the stairs and onto the beach. This girl is going to be the death of me.

I instantly spot the rest of the girls and follow Chloe into the water until she drops my hand to dive under the water before quickly popping back up to the surface. We're only in about four feet of water, so I can't still stand where we are. However, if we go any deeper, I will probably just have to float, which I am not the best at. I'm not really a swimmer in general. The swim test that we did earlier today was probably the most I've swam in about five years, and that is even a stretch.

We are a couple of steps away from the rest of the girls, so Chloe steps towards them while I hang back not wanting to be in the way. I stand there awkwardly as the girls start talking, and I soon begin to zone out as I focus on my hand as I gently glide it across the surface of the water finding the smoothness of the water to be soothing. Everything continues like this for a couple of minutes until I am snapped out of my daydream when I hear a deep voice out of nowhere

"Hey, Chlobear." I look up just in time to see Tom wrap his arms around Chloe from behind, and I feel that feeling that I seem to get whenever Tom is near Chloe. It takes me a couple of seconds to recognize it as jealousy and it throws me off for a moment. I've never felt jealous of someone before Chloe, and it slightly concerns me how much she already makes me feel. At least this time, as opposed to the other two times that I've seen Tom with Chloe, it's okay for me to feel jealous, because Chloe is my girlfriend. I don't want other people to touch Chloe like that.

"Hey um, Tom? Do you think we could go somewhere else? There's something I need to talk to you about." The knot in my stomach begins to unravel when I hear Chloe say this. I'm assuming that she is going to tell him that she doesn't like him romantically anymore. She did say she would talk to him soon.

"Of course baby. Why don't we go over to amphitheater?" I feel my stomach knot again when Tom calls Chloe "baby".

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there in a second." Chloe tells Tom causing him to nod and swim away from us.

Chloe takes a couple of steps towards me and takes both of my hands in hers. "I'll be right back. Are you gonna be okay?" I only nod in response and she places a quick kiss onto my cheeks before swimming away towards the shore.

**No POV**

Beca watches as Chloe swims away and she doesn't take my eyes off Chloe as she walks out of the water and towards the amphitheater where Tom is waiting. Beca watches as Chloe hesitantly tells Tom about the situation and she notices how Tom's face begins to turn red. She notices how Chloe takes a step away from Tom but he grabs onto her wrist forcefully to keep her close. Beca sees Chloe start to cry and she begins to panic.

Beca doesn't know what to do. If she does over there, she might make the situation worse, but she can't stand seeing Chloe upset like that and no being able to do anything.

"Stacie," Beca finds herself saying with a shaky voice while still keeping her eyes locked on Chloe.

"Yeah? What's up?" Stacie says with a smile.

"Ch-Chloe. She- I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean. Chloe is fine, she'll be back in a couple of minutes" Stacie tells Beca, trying to reassure her.

"No. Tom is mad"

"What?" Stacie asks and Beca just points to where Tom is yelling at a crying Chloe. "Shit. Come with me. Aubrey, you too." Stacie says grabbing Beca's hand, pulling her towards the sand. It takes them about thirty seconds to get to shore and Stacie breaks into a sprint towards Chloe with Aubrey and Beca closely behind.

Stacie steps in between Tom and Chloe causing Tom to drop Chloe's wrists

Aubrey immediately pulls Chloe into a hug as Chloe continues to cry. Beca feels terrible because Chloe did such a good job at comforting Beca when she was having her anxiety attack yesterday, but Beca can't seem to do anything to help Chloe. Aubrey takes Chloe over to one of the steps of the amphitheater and they sit down. Chloe eventually calms down, and Beca stands there awkwardly listening to Stacie yell at Tom for making Chloe so upset. It takes a couple of minutes for tom to leave, but he eventually does, and Stacie and Beca join Chloe and Aubrey on the steps. Chloe is no longer crying, but her eyes are puffy and the sight of the tear stains on her cheeks makes Beca's heart clench. Chloe doesn't deserve to be that sad. She is too good of a person.

"Chloe? What just happened?" Aubrey asks, breaking the silence.

"I told him that I didn't like him anymore and he got mad. He seemed really upset, and he started asking me why. I told him that there was someone else that I like and that my feelings for him disappeared over the school year. He wanted to know who it was that I like, but I didn't want to tell him. He started getting angry and I tried to move away from him, but he grabbed my wrists and wouldn't let me move." Chloe pauses for a second and gently rubs her hands over wrists, and Beca notices that hand-shaped bruises are starting to form around them. She feels tears begin to well up in her eyes at the thought of someone hurting my Chloe like that. "I eventually had to tell him and then he started yelling at me for not telling him that I like girls. He continued yelling at me until you guys showed up"

Beca feels anger start to fill her body and she has to clench her fists by her sides in order to stop her anger from bursting out. If she had her way, she would walk over to Tom and punch him in the nose. But she has a feeling that that would only make things worse, and that is the last thing she wants to do.

Chloe seems to notice that Beca is trying to contain everything because a couple of seconds later, she feels a soft hand cover hers and Beca looks down to see Chloe intertwine their fingers. Beca looks up at Chloe to see her give a sad, yet reassuring smile and Beca can't stop herself from apologizing.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I-I should've come sooner. I noticed that Tom was getting angry but I was frozen and I couldn't do anything. If I had just gotten to you sooner, he wouldn't have been able to hurt you like this. It all my fault. I'm so fucking sorry Chloe" She apologizes.

"Babe, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Come here" she tells Beca who walks into her open arms and is pulled into a tight hug. As Chloe pulls away, she places a quick kiss on Beca's cheek before lacing her fingers through Beca's.

"Babe?" Aubrey asks at the same time as Stacie asks, "are you guys finally together?"

Chloe squeezes Beca's hand before saying"Uh yeah. Beca is my girlfriend."

Stacie squeals in response and Beca looks at Chloe to see the biggest smile on her face which causes her to smile as well.

"Who asked? How did they ask? Have you guys kissed yet? Omg, this is so exciting!" Stacie rambles.

"Slow down Stace. One question at a time. Ok. I asked Beca. I just said 'will you be my girlfriend' and she said yes. And no, we haven't kissed."

"Why not? You know Beca, I hear Chloe is a pretty good kisser. If I were you, I'd get on that as soon as possible." Stacie says as if it's a totally normal thing to say.

"I- um. I don't know" Beca says quietly as she feels her cheeks heat up.

Chloe can tell that Beca is a little uncomfortable with the questions that Stacie is asking. And Chloe can understand, considering Beca hasn't had her first kiss yet. Still, Chloe can't help but find Beca absolutely adorable as her cheeks turn red and her feet shuffle uncomfortably on the concrete beneath them.

"Hey, do you guys wanna head back to the water?" Aubrey asks sensing the awkwardness surrounding them.

"Sure" Stacie replies immediate, and Chloe gives her a knowing look.

"Um, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit. You guys go ahead though. I'll catch up with you later." Chloe tells them.

"Beca?" Aubrey says turning to look at Beca.

"Oh, I think I'll stay here too." She says and then turns to look at Chloe, "I mean, if that's okay with you." She says quickly in case Chloe would rather be alone.

"Of course," Chloe responds with a bright smile. "See you guys soon." She says to Stacie and Aubrey as they head down to the ocean leaving the new girlfriends sitting together on the beachfront amphitheater.


End file.
